


Light My Fire

by kitaku_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 黑尾觉得月岛不那么享受性爱，于是他做了一些努力。*黑月前提的月黑*pwp





	Light My Fire

黑尾一直觉得其实月岛并不太享受性爱。  
比如有时候他好像能从月岛的眼神里面读出类似“黑尾さん*您是在发情期吗”的信息来，不知道是不是他的错觉。黑尾小心地斟酌了恋人永远不表露真实想法的习性和床上的举动，得出了月岛可能真的不是很喜欢这个的结论来。至少不像他自己那样享受。  
但一个身体心理健康，有亲密恋人的青年男性，会渴求温存才是正常情况不是吗。  
黑尾越想越苦恼。

“所以？“月岛挑起眉毛，等着他的下一句话。  
“所以我想偶尔换换位置可能会有助于...呃，感情稳定？“黑尾擦完了头发，挠着脸颊说，月岛觉得他好像有点不好意思，这可真少见。  
“非常令人感动。“月岛面无表情地评论道，顺手接过黑尾的湿毛巾挂在他的椅子上。他比黑尾先洗过了澡，未干的水汽很快混着薄汗顺着肌肤流下去。夏天的夜里潮湿闷热，电风扇不断摇头，仿佛一个旁观者来回看着他们两个人。  
“你要是没兴趣就算了。“  
“谁说我没兴趣了。”月岛朝他露出一个灿烂的假笑，“怎么能辜负你的好意，我会努力的。”  
“不是，也不用太努力了...啊，真是的，随便你吧。“黑尾放弃一般捂了捂脸，向后仰倒在床上。月岛看他有趣，便也凑过去观察他发红的耳朵。  
黑尾朝他勾勾手指：“先来亲一口怎么样。”月岛从善如流地探头跟他接了个浅浅的吻，并把黑尾搂着他后颈想要让吻再深一点的手扒拉下去按在床上。  
“不是说让我来吗。“  
黑尾舔舔嘴唇做了个投降的手势。他低头看着月岛把他的T恤撩起来推到锁骨上，头顶灯光的阴影里月岛看他的眼神水波一般闪烁着，然后他觉得自己可能做了对的尝试——至少他想念月岛这样的眼神，像一个新的难题，一场渐入佳境的比赛，而自己是他的对手（唯一的），没有比这个更令人兴奋的事了。  
但他不得不说，立场调换之后月岛的任何一点抚摸和亲吻都带来与以往大不相同的感受，他以前也会游戏般舔他的胸口，顺着肋骨施以亲密的噬咬，都不像这次，月岛快把他点着了。他差不多是马上就硬了，月岛应该会嘲笑他，可他要是没反应那才会迎来更不留情的嘲笑。  
“您也太兴奋了，高中生吗您是。“月岛隔着内裤在他完全勃起的阴茎上咬了咬，坏心眼儿地拧了他的阴囊一把，黑尾不满地哼了一声，简直被他拧出了邪火，他只想快点，受不了月岛慢腾腾或者说是认真至极的调情，他太渴了。什么都好，不管是水还是油，快点浇在他的欲火上面就好。  
月岛果然嘲笑他了，黑尾抬腿轻轻蹬了一下他的肩膀，示意他别再磨磨蹭蹭的了，而月岛正忙着在他大腿内侧的软肉上吮吸，挺直的鼻梁陷在他的肉里磨蹭，让人痒得厉害。  
“在床上就别用敬语了好吗，你这个小混蛋。“  
”说不过我的时候立马就用年龄来压人，其实您也只比我大两岁而已。“  
“我有吗...好吧，就算我有，拜托了给我点什么吧，月岛大人。“黑尾半开玩笑地说道。他对自家恋人的脾性再清楚不过，三分骄傲三分恶质，一点点欺软怕硬还有三分真情。月岛看起来似乎显得开心了一点，黑尾微妙地叹气，紧接着变成了一声拖长而颤抖的呼吸。内裤被扯到腿上之后他那充血硬直的性器立刻弹了出来，一摸前头便沾了满手的湿水儿，月岛忙里偷闲朝他投去一个带着笑意的眼神，注视着他的脸一边将他的性器含进嘴里，黑尾敢确定他听到了小小的啊呜一声，顿时有种被当成蛋糕上那颗草莓吃掉的哭笑不得的心情。  
老实讲黑尾觉得月岛不是很擅长这个，确实月岛也缺少了一些“服务精神”，他没说出来过。月岛像是那种被无意中惯坏的家中末子，他理应得到一切疼爱，而黑尾确实也把他照顾得很好，对此黑尾向来拿手。  
在此前的无数次中，从来心理满足感大于快感的口交，这一次却因为月岛格外认真而有些脱轨。黑尾要找不到自己的头脑在哪里了，它们一定是抛弃了主人在一团混沌的欲望里游弋。他模模糊糊地想，他一直觉得月岛有些异国血统，也许是祖上混了什么浅色皮肤的基因，他也见过月岛的哥哥和家人，他们都没有月岛萤这么白的肤色和软软的浅色头发。月岛萤伏在他自己麦色的腿间，皮肤白得像是在发光，由上而下的灯光给它们带来金色的光晕。他硬得前所未有，阴茎上的皮肤没有一丝皱褶，月岛的舌头和口腔黏膜软滑而微凉，他没法从月岛脸上移开视线，他吞得太深了以至于黑尾有种自己的阴茎消失在他口中的错觉，这太刺激了。他仅能从感官中汲取和分辨自己，他的欲望，他伸手搂住月岛毛茸茸的头发，这么些年它们差不多保持了原样，他有些粗鲁地抚摸月岛的耳朵和后颈，让他的眼镜翘了起来，月岛在嗓子眼儿里唔了声以示不满，他在心里说，抱歉抱歉我不是故意的。他把月岛的眼镜扶正，紧接着——毫无预兆的高潮到来，激得他不禁哼出了声。

“......认真的吗？“月岛以一副不可置信的语气开口，他咳了几声，把黑尾刚射出来的那些东西从嘴角上扒拉下来。他假装看了看手腕（虽然那里并没有手表的存在）。“我觉得你刚破纪录了。比我们第一次上床还要快。”  
“要是你不想在上到我之前就令我羞愤而死的话就闭嘴。“  
“怎么会，您和羞愤这个词不是没什么关系吗。“月岛咀嚼了一下黑尾的神情，清了清嗓子，决定咽下后面的几个回合你来我往的嘲讽。  
他翻出润滑剂来，把两个人的衣服都脱掉，并在黑尾两腿间找了个舒服的位置。他把黑尾用来捂脸的那个抱枕强行征用，拍拍他的腰示意他抬屁股好把他的腰垫高。  
“你...你一定要这么冷静吗。“黑尾抱怨道，拽了一个枕头搂着。月岛的手在要求他把腿分开点，并且看上去一点都不着急。  
“我不是一直都这样吗，事到如今还说什么。“月岛低头观察他的后穴，想了想还是扔掉了润滑剂的瓶子。  
“那倒是。“黑尾干巴巴地哈哈一笑，羞耻感使他僵硬。  
“这里，粉色的。“月岛掰开他的臀缝像是掰开一颗柔软的水果，接着他有点意外地评论道。他呼出的气息扑到黑尾汗津津的会阴上，先是一阵湿漉漉的温暖，接着电风扇的凉风经过他的身体，带来一阵冰凉。他打了个哆嗦。天知道黑尾已经想要用那个抱枕把自己闷死过去了，但很显然没有任何一个枕头能杀死他。月岛用手指拨了拨那里，接着舔了上去。  
有那么几秒钟，黑尾完全陷入了感官的世界，他能感觉到月岛的鼻尖埋在他柔软的会阴处，气息温暖，舌头（它们现在烫得厉害）软软的，舒服得有些异样。  
“不不不暂停，暂停！“黑尾几乎是一瞬间被扯回现实，他缩起身子，差点把月岛蹬下床。“你在干什么，笨蛋吗你是...你你在干什么？！“  
“也不用混乱成这样把。“月岛救回自己飞出去的眼镜，瘪着嘴看着离他三尺远的黑尾。  
“笨蛋，干嘛要做到那种程度，你你笨蛋吗。“  
“您慌过头了，黑尾さん今天大概骂了我一年份的笨蛋。再说我又不觉得有什么的，您那里实在很可爱不自觉就舔上去了。“  
“......够了快闭嘴。“  
月岛摊手看着他，仿佛在说我又没错。他等黑尾喘着气冷静下来，凑过去蹭了蹭他的鼻梁，抹掉他眼角的一颗生理性泪水。黑尾掰着他的下巴想要一个吻，被月岛偏头躲了过去，黑尾不依不饶地追上去狠狠亲了他一通才罢手。  
“要继续吗。“月岛问。  
“继续是可以，不要那个了，真的，不要。“黑尾重新把润滑剂的瓶子塞回他手里，斩钉截铁地拒绝道。  
“不舒服？“  
“不是那个问题，主要是心理刺激太强烈我怕我的心脏会承受不来。“  
“那算什么...“  
“要不我自己准备吧。“黑尾大大地叹气。  
然而月岛肉眼可见地闹起了小别扭：”不是说让我来吗。“  
今天第二次，黑尾只好拉过他的手指亲了亲，接着躺了回去：“那就拜托了。”

显然月岛是个好学生，他头脑清楚且善于思考这一点黑尾再清楚不过了。一旦月岛的心思被用来研究他的身体，那不能说是糟糕，甚至可以说有那么点享受，但那也意味着他不能有一丁点儿敷衍。月岛专注而认真地在他身体里摸索，耐心地打开他的身体，记下他每个反应，冷静得近乎冷酷。  
“...我以为萤对我的身体没有兴趣呢，居然有点感动。“  
“您在说什么傻话。“月岛瞪了他一眼，手指进出间发出响亮的水声，像是在拒绝继续这个话题。而黑尾已经适应了自己的新角色，羞耻之极中还生出点余裕来，他伸长了手掐了掐月岛红透发烫的耳朵尖。“萤你的脸好红，可爱♡。“  
月岛开始痛恨起年长者的游刃有余来，尤其想把他脸上那副狡黠的笑扯下来。  
“不进来吗？“黑尾仍然在撩拨他，并用脚趾去蹭他勃起的性器。“憋着不好哦。”  
“稍微，请您趴过去一点。“月岛不理他，等黑尾趴好了，才抓着他的胯骨把他的屁股抬起来，扩张过的小孔轻轻翕动，能看到里面一点点粉色的内壁。他轻轻打了黑尾的屁股几下，换来对方不满的轻轻摇晃。  
“黒尾さん，腰再压下去一点，腿再分开一点。我相信您的柔韧性不止这点程度。“  
“萤...“黑尾拉长了声音叫他的名字：“别太坏心眼了。”  
“怎么可能。“月岛心情愉快地回应道，他也不打声招呼就慢慢挺进黑尾的身体，感到他绷紧了身体又强迫自己放松下来。挺直的性器几乎不用任何引导就尽根没入湿热柔软的窄穴，简直像是被吸进去一般。  
这比他设想过的要刺激多了，有那么一瞬间月岛甚至想要不管不顾地就这么把他操坏，毁灭欲蒸得他眼眶发红。他重重趴在黑尾背上，以单手支撑着身体的重心，另一只手去掐他的乳头，湿润的小腹上的皮肤和再次硬得发胀的阴茎。  
黑尾把头埋在手臂里，被噎得说不出话，月岛在他身后忍不了一般地小幅度磨蹭，不时轻轻啃咬他的后颈。  
“黑尾さん泪腺很脆弱，还记得吗？有时候太舒服会被刺激得掉眼泪。“月岛重重顶了他一下，让自己埋得更深，他咬完了黑尾的脖子，又去咬他的耳朵：“把你操哭怎么样？”  
黑尾几乎没感到什么不适，显然月岛已经用手指把他操熟了，欲念阻绝了大部分的痛楚，他体内酸胀，规律地挤压着侵入的外物，然而它只是不断地挤进来挤进来，然后停留在他最深处，这带不来什么快感，而他想要更多。他转头小声哀求：“萤...你动动...”  
饶是月岛心志坚定，满心想慢慢享受这一次难得的性爱，也被他撩拨得差点失控。这事儿大约是一种本能，也或者是月岛已经在另外的立场中习得了足够的技巧（他有一瞬间走神，就算在这种事情上，黑尾也仍然算得上他的导师），他做得还蛮熟练的，黑尾顿时发出细细的哼声，不自觉地抬腰迎合他的每一次侵入。  
“我刚才就说了，你太兴奋了。“月岛喘着气，直起身来不断操着他。  
“哎呀，敬语哪儿去了。“黑尾终于缓了过来，甚至有说俏皮话的精神：“我向来很有配合精神。”  
“说真的我们的位置真的没反吗，我怎么觉得黑尾さん被上也很开心的样子。“  
“我要是太不情愿岂不是变成婚内强奸了。“  
“谁跟你结婚了。“  
“真冷淡啊，还插在人家屁股里面居然。“  
“您还是别说话了。“  
黑尾真的就不说话了，他们专注地享受了一会性的快乐。月岛又觉得他塌着腰晃动屁股的样子色情非常，加之黑尾锻炼得体的身材实在很适合在这个体位下欣赏，就俯下身去跟他说了这件事。  
“您这个样子特别像发情的母猫。上次我们不是遇见过一对正在交配的猫吗，它们也是这样，先确认了对方的气味，公猫会舔母猫的屁股，然后当时那只母猫也是这个姿势抖着尾巴回头看的。“  
黑尾的耳朵尖瞬时红透了，他埋下头去，觉得月岛的恶趣味在今天之后绝对只会有增无减。  
“啊，那要我学猫叫给你听吗。”黑尾微弱地回击道。  
“敬谢不敏。反正黑尾さん只会用低沉的男声棒读にゃー*不是吗。“  
“可恶居然被你看透了。“  
“当时那只母猫叫得好大声。“  
“...别暗示我什么。“黑尾绝望道。

也许是猫与后背位的联想实在令人羞耻，黑尾示意他趴累了，想换个姿势。“想看着萤做。”黑尾这么说道。月岛就帮着他翻过身来，忍不住亲了亲他的眼角，舔掉他的生理性泪水。  
再次插入的时候黑尾扒拉着月岛的背想要接吻，他们身量差不多高，月岛艰难地凑过去吻了吻他，而接吻的时候他就不能继续操他，显然黑尾两个都想要。接着月岛找到了能令他们都非常快乐的地方，动作渐渐变得毫无章法，彼此都知道这场性爱已经到了尾声，积累的快感亟待爆发，黑尾知道月岛快坚持不住，但他还没，还差那么一点。他在剧烈的摇晃中溢出泪水，挣扎着去摸两人交合的地方，那里湿润滑腻，皱褶被撑开，随着性器的进出穴口的软肉甚至被带出来了一点，他不断用手指确认彼此的存在，在最后的最后终于有了点实感。  
“萤...等等，别射，我还没...求你了，你再操操我...“  
月岛被他激得热血轰一声涌上头顶，此生还没有过这样的经历，他停了下来，挺过一阵要命的收缩。  
他去亲黑尾的嘴，抹干净他脸上的泪和汗。  
“怎么哭了。“月岛坏心眼地明知故问道。  
“生理性的，我 泪腺很脆弱的 受点刺激马上就是这个样子。“黑尾回答他。  
“前面，自己弄一下。“月岛最后亲了亲他，抓着他的腰再次插了进去。  
最后高潮的时候黑尾实在不记得自己叫了些什么，也可能没叫出声来，他沉浸在一片美妙的轻微鸣响之中，只记得月岛咬得他的喉结有点疼，但那点疼痛感又成为了快感的催化剂。这差不多是他最快乐的一次高潮，他希望对月岛来说也是。

“腿张得太开腿根好酸。“黑尾终于喘匀了气，懒洋洋地抚着月岛的后背。“月每次都这样？”  
“嘛，差不多。“月岛赖在在他颈窝里不想起来，说起话来瓮声瓮气的。  
“舒服吗？“  
“嗯。“  
“太好了。我一直以为你不太喜欢这个...你看，做完了你会马上跑去洗澡，而且每次都背对着我睡。“  
“确实会累，做准备又很麻烦，而且出了汗黏糊糊的感觉很难受，做完了每次都腰痛，还相当占用时间。“  
“......这可是，相当的不喜欢了。“  
“但是，嗯...不算讨厌。“月岛终于抬起头，猫咪一样蹭了蹭他的下巴，与他交换了一个吻。  
黑尾知道这就是月岛式的“喜欢“了，他呼了口气，露出个放松的笑容，调侃道：”我比较想听月说跟黑尾さん的话做什么都喜欢。“  
“恶心。“  
黑尾笑起来：“真可惜，要是你现在讨好我一下说不定我可以把今天的福利变成常驻活动。”  
“...还有说到底您是为什么会觉得我对您的身体没什么兴趣的？当初说在一起的时候我也好好的说了喜欢，您对自己太没自信了。“月岛听起来快睡着了。“还有背对着您睡是因为您每次都喜欢睡着了钻在我和枕头之间，睡相太差了真的。”  
月岛说着说着真的睡着了，黑尾悄悄亲了亲他的头发，抬手关了灯。

 

終わり


End file.
